Do we have a choice ?
by SamWax
Summary: TOME 5 - Et si l'obsession de Harry pour Draco allait beaucoup plus loin. Et s'il ne se contentait plus de le suivre sur la carte du Maraudeur. Et si tout n'était qu'une question de choix.  Qu'est ce que ça te fait Harry ? Quand tu vois Draco ? Je le sais, répondit Hermione à sa place, souriant au milieu de son sanglot. 'Je vois comment tu le regardes '
1. Chapter 1 - Le pouvoir des mots

**DO WE HAVE A CHOICE ?**

 **DISCLAIMER** : L'histoire et les personnages de HARRY POTTER sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seul cette histoire m'appartient.

 **RATING** : M, contenu explicite.

 **PAIRING** : HPDM, principalement. D'autres couples interviendront.

 **RESUME** : « Qu'est ce que ça te fait Harry ? Reussit à articuler Hermione.'Quand tu vois Draco ? Je le sais, répondit-elle à sa place, souriant au milieu de son sanglot. ' Je vois comment tu le regardes, tu es mon meilleur ami.' Il se regardèrent, Hermione était toujours la plus perspicace.»

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Cette histoire prend en compte à la fois les livres (du tome 1 à la pièce de théatre), mais également les films. Je m'inspire librement de certaines scènes clés sans pour autant respecter la trame principale. Cette histoire se déroule au début du Tome 5 (je ferais des retours vers des scènes plus anciennes). Mon but est vraiment de mettre en avant le lien entre Draco et Harry.

 **Chapitre 1 –** Le pouvoir des mots

 _Tome 5_

Sirius n'était plus de ce monde. Harry avait passé ces dernières semaines au Terrier dans une sorte de brouillard mélant douleur, colère et culpabilité. La rentrée était dans quelques jours maintenant et il se promettait de faire un effort pour leur sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le lieu avait bien changé, les vitrines colorées avaient laissé place à des affiches du ministère d'un violet foncé, prodiguant des conseils de sécurité, ou montrant les visages animés de Mangemorts évadés.

La famille Weasley, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent devant chez Madame Guipure.

\- Molly , c'est un peu idiot d'être tous en même temps dans la boutique. Il n'ont qu'à y aller tous les trois, remarqua M. Weasley. Retrouvez nous chez Fleury et Bott les enfants et soyez prudents.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent seul. La boutique paraissait vide. Ron et Hermione furent guider vers un coté de la petite boutique par la gérante. Harry se retrouva seul assi près des cabines. Une voix familière s'éleva derrière une rangée de robe de sorciers haut de gamme :

\- ... ne suis plus un enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, maman. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats seul.

Il y eu une sorte de glousement puis une voix que Harry reconnut comme celle de Madame Guipure déclara :

\- Votre mère a raison mon garçon, persone ne doit plus se promener seul par les temps qui courent. Vous pouvez retirer la robe.

Un adolescent au visage poitu et aux cheveux blonds presques blancs apparut et souria narquoisement à la vue d'Harry.

\- Tiens, tiens, Potter. On écoute aux portes à ce que je vois. Draco passa à coté de lui sans plus de cérémonie et tira le rideau une fois à l'intérieur de sa cabine.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli tout ça, reprit-il la voix partiellement étouffée par moment. Tu devrais être plus prudent tu sais...

Le blond avait ce besoin de le prvooquer. Une sorte de pacte immuable entre eux. Potter devait respecter ça. Et Harry tiqua au ton que prenait la voix de Malfoy. Une colère sourde, qu'il avait réussi à etouffer depuis son départ de Poudlard remontait insinueusement en lui. Il savait que s'il devait déraper, ce serait à cause de ce type. Il crispa ces doigts sur son siège et tenta de se contrôler. Des images du Département des mystères et de Sirius disparaissant à travers l'arche voilèrent son regard. A cause des mangemorts, à cause de Bellatrix, à cause de Lucius.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas finir comme ...Black, termina le Serpentard d'une voix cruelle.

Harry sortit sa baguette et se précipita dans la cabine sans plus de cérémonie. Il plaqua Draco contre l'un des pans de mur et enfonça sa baguette dans le cou pâle de l'autre garçon. Le Blond perdit son sourire mesquin et commença à paniquer quand la baguette crépita. Harry en profita pour formuler un sort qui referma le rideau de la cabine et l'insonorisa.

Harry se rendit alors compte que Malfoy avait sa chemise ouverte. Ouverte sur un corps dont il ne voulait rien voir. Cette vue le destabilisa et il se recula à l'opposé de Malfoy. Cette intimité le dérangeait.

Le vert et argent s'attacha à reprendre son visage froid et souria de nouveau.

\- On est gêné Potter ? Interroga-t-il en penchant la tête.

Celui-ci prit le temps de replacer les pans de sa chemise et très lentement un à un les boutons. Harry fixa son manège, se calmant. Il savait qu'il avait été trop prompt à réagir. Mais il ressentait toujours dans son corps le besoin de blesser Malfoy, qu'il ressente lui aussi la douleur qui le poignardait à cette instant

\- Comment va ton père Malfoy ? Il apprecie sa petite vie dans sa cellule ?

Malfoy souria, et se rapprocha dangereusement du Griffondor, sans prendre sa baguette. Celui-ci n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour l'en empecher. Il se rapprocha plus encore de lui et colla sa bouche au plus près de son oreille. Les deux mains sur le mur de chaque coté de son corps.

Il ne restera pas lontemps en prison, murmura t-il. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténébres ne l'en fasse sortir. Mais pour toi Potter, Black est mort et ça... c'est définitif.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il aurait du réagir, faire reculer l'autre garçon, le frapper. Mais il en était incapable. Il savait au fond de lui que Malfoy était du côté des forces du mal. Mais l'entendre parler de Voldemort avec cette pointe d'espoir le dégoutait, le décevait surtout. Malfoy déplaca l'une de ses mains près du visage de Brun et circula les cheveux qui cachait sa cicatrice.

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu cette cicatrice, prononça Draco, perdu dans ces pensées. Il y a quatre ans... tu étais debout à côté de moi dans cette même boutique. Je savais qui tu étais, je connaissais ton histoire sur le bout des doigts... Et pourtant, tu n'avais rien de spécial, un garçon ordinaire. Tu ignorais tout du monde qui t'entourait...

\- Ne me touche pas, articula Harry.

\- Comment un bébé aurait-il pu anéantir le Mage Noir ?

Harry attrapa le bras de Malfoy qui caressait avec vénération la forme en éclair et tenta de le dégager. Il crut voir une ombre noir sur l'avant bras du jeune homme. Draco vit les yeux de Potter se froncait et suivit son regard.

\- Draco ? Appela une voix à l'extérieur de la cabine. Tu as bientôt fini ?

La voix les fit sursauter. La mère de Malfoy était derrière le rideau. Harry murmura une incantation qui annula son sort de silence.

\- Un instant mère, lança le Serpentard.

\- Bien, je t'attends à l'extérieur, répondit Narcissa.

Malfoy passa sa robe de sorcier en silence et récupara celle accrochée au mur. Il s'appretait à sortir quand Harry le retint par son poignet, il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Attends, lui intima t-il.

Il lui remonta sa manche et vit le tatouage en forme de crane, un serpent sortant de la bouche. Il lui caressa le poignet, comme pour vérifier que celui-ci ne s'effacait pas. Draco retira son bras de l'emprise du Balafré en un geste sec.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois Potter ? provoqua le Blond en haussant les sourcils, un air mauvais plaqué au visage.

\- J'avais besoin d'en être sur.

\- Maintenant c'est fait. Qu'est ce que tu croyais bon sang ? Tu essaies de détruire ma famille Potter, ça fait de toi mon ennemi.

\- Tu avais le choix Malfoy, insista Harry.

\- Vraiment Potter ? en penchant la tête, excédé.

Il bouscula Harry et sortit enfin de la cabine rejoindre sa mère. Harry resta à l'inté s'agissait de la plus longue conversation qu'il n'est jamais eu avec Malfoy et il se sentait plus mal encore, car il savait que le Blond avait raison. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il cherchait à pousser Malfoy à faire un choix impossible. Malgrè toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il ressentait le besoin de le sortir de cette guerre. Mais c'était trop tard. Comme pour Sirius. Alors il ferait son possible pour faire son devoir. Il n'avait pas le choix lui non plus.

Ils rejoignirent les autres après que Harry ait fait part de sa petite conversation avec le fils Malfoy à Ron et Hermione. Il était un peu agaçé de voir que ces deux amis ne partageaient pas la même méfiance à l'égard du Sang-Pur. Selon eux, le Blond n'était pas d'un grand secours à Voldemort, quel mission pourrait-il confier à un adolescent, surtout à Poudlard. Avec Dumbledore. Harry n'était pas convaincu, il avait vu la marque et connaissait le Serpentard.

Ces doutes se confirmèrent plus tard dans la journée lorsqu'ils passsairent rendre visite à Fred et Georges dans leur boutique.

\- Harry tu choisis ce que tu veux , d'accord ! Pour toi c'est gratuit, s'exclama George.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ! protesta Harry

Hermione et Ginny était près d'une vitrine exposant des fioles d'un rose vif, tandis que Ron négociait férocement avec Georges pour obtenir un rabais.

Harry attira ces deux amis par le bras quand il aperçut Draco remonter la rue d'un pas vif. Lorsqu'il passa devant les Farces pour sorciers facétieux, il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

\- Et vous ne trouvez pas ça louche peut-etre ? souligna Harry d'un geste de la main en direction du Serpentard.

\- Venez vite là-dessous, chuchota Harry en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

\- Oh .. tu crois Harry ? dit Hermione en jetant un regard incertain vers les parents de Ron.

\- Allez, viens ! dit Ron.

Ils se faufilèrent en dehors aussi vite que leur position leur permettait.

\- Il est allé par là, indiqua Harry.

Ils filèrent dans les rues jusqu'au moment où Hermione pointa son doigt devant eux.

\- C'est lui, là-bas. Dans l'allé des Embrumes.

Ils gardèrent leur distance jusqu'à ce que le jeune héritier entre dans une boutique que Harry reconnu tout de suite. Barjow et Beurk. Malfoy était à l'intérieur avec sa mère. Semblant discuter avec le gérant. Celui-ci les emmena à l'arrière de la boutique et ils sortirent du champ de vision du Trio. Harry observait les alentours pour essayer de trouver un point de vue en hauteur. Il leur fit contourner la boutique et déboucher sur un escalier qui permettrait d'observer ce qu'il se passait par le plafond en verrière de ce magasin aux horreurs.

Malfoy n'était plus seul. D'autres personnes l'entouraient. Harry reconnut Greyback, le loup garou dont le visage était placardé partout sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des mangemorts à n'en pas douter. Mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il se disait à l'intérieur.

Malfoy se déplaça et se trouva caché par une sorte de grand meuble massif. La discussion avait du prendre fin, car les protagonistes se déplacèrent vers la sortie du magasin.

Une fois au Terrier, Harry faisait les cents pas.

\- Je savais que ce petit con arrogant tramait quelquechose, siffla Harry entre ces dents.

\- On n'a rien vu de concret Harry, se permit Hermione.

\- Tu le penses vraiement ? Demanda Harry

\- C'est une horrible personne dans une horrible boutique, c'est sur. Disons qu'il pourrait y avoir de nombreuses explications, expliqua Ron.

\- Il avait la marque sur le bras Ron. Il a remplacé son père comme Mangemort. C'est un danger dans Poudlard et il faut le surveiller.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être heureux de voir Harry retrouver la lueur qui semblait avoir quitter ces yeux depuis la mort de son parrain ou s'inquietaient de le voir focaliser sa hargne sur Malfoy.

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé de monde, mais surtout surveiller par les Aurors. Les parents et leurs enfants se faisaient systématiquement fouiller. Une précaution du Minsitère qui sembla rassurer tout le monde.

Harry se retrouva rapidement seul dans son wagon. Ron et Hermione avaient été nommés Préfet cette année et devaient déjà participer à un réunion dans un autre wagon. Lui par contre, était dorénavant Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor et cette idée lui tira un sourire.

Installé sur la baquette, il observa les dernières personnes sur le quai embrasser et etreindre leur progéniture. Une couleur bien distincte se détacha dans la foule et il vit Malfoy au côté de sa mère. Mme Malfoy ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur et le cœur de Harry se serra à cette idée. Sauf pour les cheveux. De ce blond si pâle caractéristique de la famille. Draco s'apprêta à porter sa valise mais se ravisa. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras. Celle-ci surprise par ce geste mit quelques secondes à réagir. Pas habituée aux effusions de tendresse de son fils. Il vit Draco embrasser la joue de sa mère avec une tendresse infini. Et cela le toucha. Malfoy aimait sa mère.

Harry détourna le regard, gêné d'être témoin de cette scène. Il fut rejoint par Neville, Luna et Ginny quelques minutes plus tard.

Malfoy passa devant son compartiment peu après, l'air soucieux.

Au retour de ces deux meilleurs amis, il apprit que Malfoy aussi avait été élus Prefet mais ne s'était pas donné la peine d'assister à la réunion.

\- Il était assis dans son compartiment avec les autres Serpentard , s'offusqua Hermione.

Harry se redressa, intéressé. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Malfoy de laisser passer sa chance d'exercer son pouvoir. Lui qui avait tant apprécié son bref passage dans la Brigade de Ombrage. Ces amis confirmèrent.

Mais son esprit bouillonnait. N'était-ce pas le signe que Malfoy avait des choses plus importantes en tête ?

Harry prit son mal en patience et attendit que la conversion passe à un autre sujet. Il s'excusa et sorti du wagon. Il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait rendre le Serpentard si 'occupé'. Il enfila sa cape à l'abris des regards. Il repéra Blaise Zabini et décida de le suivre du mieux que sa cape le lui permettait. Là où allait Blaise, Malfoy devait s'y trouver non ?

Harry profita des allers et venus pour s'introduire dans le wagon. Les élèves se changeaient chacun leur tour avant leur arrivée à Pourdlard. Il grimpa comme il put au niveau du rangement à bagage quand cela fut au tour de Malfoy de profiter de l'intimité du wagon.

Il profita que celui-ci soit de dos pour s'installer plus confortablement, mais bouscula de queqlues centimêtres la valise à côté de laquelle il était. Il crut voir les yeux froncés de Malfoy se poser sur lui une seconde. Le contact visuel fut interrompu par les rires gras de ces deux balourd de Crabe et Goyle pour son plus grand soulagement.

Tous les Serpentards s'installèrent de nouveau et reprirent leur discution :

\- Heureux d'avoir été choisi comme Préfet Draco ? questionna Blaise.

Malfoy baîlla avec ostentation.

\- Je ne compte pas faire long feu dans cette école alors qu'este ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'exclama Pansy

\- On ne sait jamais, répondit Malfoy avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il est possible que... je m'occcupe de choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes.

Crabbe et Goyle restèrent bouche bée, Zabini baissa la tête. Pansy, la mine ahurie, sembla réaliser le sens des paroles de son ami.

\- Tu veux dire... _lui_ ?

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

\- Ma mère veut que je finisse mes études mais personnellement , je ne crois pas que ce soit utile. Quand le Seigneur des Ténébres aura pris le pouvoir, je doute qu'il s'occupera de savoir mes notes de Buse et d'Aspic, c'est notre degré de dévotion et les services qu'on lui aura rendu qui péseront dans la balance.

Personne ne reprit la parole.

\- J'aperçois Poudlard, dit Malfoy.

Harry voyait les couloirs se remplir. Dans une dernière secousse, le train s'immobilisa enfin. Il couina de surprise quand l'un des bagages rentra en contact avec sa hanche. Il ne vit pas Malfoy froncer les sourcils. Chacun récupéra ces affaires et sortit , le Blond lui semblait traîner.

\- Pars devant, dit Malfoy à Pansy qui l'attendait. Je veux simplement vérifier quelquechose.

Elle s'en alla et Harry se retrouva seul avec Malfoy. Celui-ci prit soin de tirer le store pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir de l'extérieur. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_

Sans aucun avertissement Malfoy venait de le paralyser. Il tombat au ralenti du filet à bagages au pied du Serpentard dans un choc douloureux, sa cap coincée sous lui le révéla au grand jour.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, jubila-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla au niveau du Brun et l'observa. Potter semblait déterminer à lui pourrir la vie. Son corps avait pris une pause grotesque qui fit rire le Blond. Le t-shirt du garçon était remonté et laissait apparaître une bande de peau. Malfoy prit le temps de le replacer correctement. La paleur de ses doigts tranchait avec la peau légérement halé du Brun. Il se redressa :

\- Tu n'as rien pu entendre d'important , Potter reprit-il. Mais puisque tu es là..

Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage . Harry sentait son nez se casser , du sang gicla un peu partout.

\- De la part de mon père. Et maintenant...

Malfoy dégagea la cape coincée sous le corps immobilisé de Harry et la fourra dans sa valise.

\- Tu permets ? lança t-il. En dédommagement pour ta petite intrusion.

Draco saisit sa valise et quitta le compartiment.

Plus tard dans la Grande Salle , Hermione fixait Ron entrain de se goinfrer sans vergogne :

\- T'inquiete ! Il va pas tarder ! Dit le Roux tout en se servant une cuillère impressionnante de gelée à la fraise dans l'assiette

\- ê .Manger, s'énerva la Griffondor en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup du livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ton meilleur ami a disparu !

Ron fixa un point à gauche de Hermione.

\- Oh, retourne toi pauvre cinglé.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Luna. Il la remercia pour son mouchoir tout en s'installant.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Harry ? S'inquiéta son amie

Une rencontre avec Malfoy, répondit celui-ci, tout en épongeant son nez avec un mouchoir.

\- Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Chuchota-t elle. Cette histoire va trop loin, tu deviens obsédé.

\- Il a volé ma cape Hermione, siffla Harry. Je ne vais pas en rester là.

Il chercha l'objet de leur conversation et le trouva tranquillement entrain de boire son jus de citrouille. Il leva son verre en sa direction en signe de défis quand il vit que Potter le fixait. Harry avait envie de l'étrangler. Malfoy trouva ça très jouissif.

Quand il fut l'heure de rejoindre les dortoirs, Harry tenta de sortir en même temps que les sixièmes année Vert et Argent .

Ron crut comprendre ces attentions et commença à éloigner Hermione dans le but de laisser le champs libre à son ami. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Le temps lui était compté.

Harry fut heureux que Malfoy ait une couleur de cheveux si reconnaissable. Il put le suivre dans la foule d'élèves tout en restant à bonne distance.

Celui-ci sembla bifurqua soudainement à un angle et ne suivit pas ses compatriotes vers les cachots.

Il se retrouva dans un couloir vide et aucune trace de son ennemi.

\- Je sais que tu es là Malfoy. Sors de ta cachette.

Malfoy apparut derrière un pilier, sa baguette en main.

\- Je suis là Potter. A ton service, dit-il en le saluant théatralement.

\- Rends moi la cape que tu m'as volé.

\- Viens la chercher le Balafré, crachat l'autre.

 _\- Expelliarmus,_ lança en premier Harry.

Le Blond contra avec une facilité déconsertente son sortilège.

\- Vraiment, Potter ? C'est tout ce que tu as pour moi ? C'est ça que tu apprenais à ta précieuse petite armée l'année dernière. Pas étonnant que tu n'es pas pu sauver ton chère parrain.

Draco savait qu'il avait touché le point sensible de Potter. Cela en devenait risible.

\- E _xpedimenta._

Il vit le Brun perdre patience.

 _\- Stupéfix._

Draco savait que Potter n'allait pas vraiment le toucher avec ces sorts. Il avait juste besoin de se défouler un peu. Et il le laissait faire. Le Griffondor ne semblait pas réaliser que les choses entre eux avaient changé. Qu'il n'était plus l'enfant dans le train a qui il avait refusé de serrer la main. Il fallait qu'il lui montre.

 _\- Doloris,_ siffla le Serpentard.

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux surpris, en s'écartant sur la droite. Le sort ne le toucha pas mais calma son élan. Le Brun laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps en regardant Malfoy, réellement boulversé. Au fond de lui, il ne l'en croyait pas vraiment capable. Malfoy rangea sa baguette. Il savait que le Balafré venait de comprendre une autre leçon. Il s'approcha de lui. Trop prêt.

\- Des gens vont souffrir Potter. Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer.

Il voyait la bouche du Blond remuer. Très près de lui. Elle s'ouvrait par intermittence, légèrement. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça au Survivant. Il ne l'avait pas dis avec méchanceté. C'était juste une constatation. Comme pour l'avertir. Harry releva ces yeux et le fixa. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y cherchait. C'était la couleur. Un ton de gris tirant sur le bleu. Le Blond se sentit rougir sous son regard. C'était malsain.

 _\- Episkey_

La douleur fut fulgurante et Harry plaça ses deux mains sur son nez, en gémissant. Il se rendit compte que Malfoy venait de lui remettre le nez en place. La surprise passée, Malfoy en avait profité pour filer.

 _Ce premier chapitre s'achève ici. Le prochain sera sous la vision de Draco cette fois._

 _Des questions, des critiques, des commentaires, des interrogations ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisse une review._


	2. Chapter 2 - L'attrait des potions

**DO WE HAVE A CHOICE ?**

 **DISCLAIMER** : L'histoire et les personnages de HARRY POTTER sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seul cette histoire m'appartient.

 **RATING** : M, contenu explicite.

 **PAIRING** : HPDM, principalement. D'autres couples interviendront.

 **RESUME** : « Qu'est ce que ça te fait Harry ? Reussit à articuler Hermione.'Quand tu vois Draco ? Je le sais, répondit-elle à sa place, souriant au milieu de son sanglot. ' Je vois comment tu le regardes, tu es mon meilleur ami.' Il se regardèrent, Hermione était toujours la plus perspicace.»

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Cette histoire prend en compte à la fois les livres (du tome 1 à la pièce de théatre), mais également les films. Je m'inspire librement de certaines scènes clés sans pour autant respecter la trame principale. Cette histoire se déroule au début du Tome 5 (je ferais des retours vers des scènes plus anciennes). Mon but est vraiment de mettre en avant le lien entre Draco et Harry.

 **REVIEWS**

 **Merci aux personnes qui lisent, suivent et mettent en favoris cette histoire. Merci aussi aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot. C'est très touchant. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains avec le chapitre II.**

 **Deponia :** Merci. Je trouve que le Prince de Sang Mêlé est le tome crucial dans la construction de la relation de Draco et Harry, qu'on nous a donné des indices mais qu'ils n'ont pas été exploités. A moins que je ne les invente ahah. Bonne lecture pour la suite.

 **Aventurine-san** : Merci de ton compliment. Les premiers chapitre me semblent toujours un peu épineux. Je ne veux pas trop dévié du caractère initiale des personnages mais c'est toujours un peu délicat de développer la base de sentiments de ces deux protagonistes. J'espères que la suite te convaincra.

 **Chapitre 2 –** L'attrait des potions

Allongé sur le dos, Draco ne dormait pas. Le sommeil semblait l'avoir quitté depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Depuis la marque, depuis la mission. Il ne se rappelait plus. L'honneur de sa famille résidait dans son succès, il le savait. Son estomac se compressa péniblement à cette idée. Il haissait ses parents pour leurs mauvaises décisions, pour l'avoir mis dans cette position.

Il se tourna sur le côté et plaça ses deux mains sous son oreiller. Un sourire étira sa bouche lorsqu'il rencontra un tissu d'une douceur incroyable. La cape de Potter était une aide inespérée. Elle lui permettrait de se faufiler dans le château sans risquer d'éveiller les soupçons. L'inconvéniant allait être son propriétaire : Potter ferait tout pour la récupérer.

Sa haine pour Potter le faisait partir en vrille et dévier de son objectif avec trop de facilité. Et il venait de donner une bonne raison au Balafré pour ne pas lui lâcher les basques.

Il approcha la cape de son visage, une odeur de cuir et de fleur d'oranger vint lui percuter les narines. Potter devait sûrement la ranger avec ces affaires de Quidditch dans sa valise. La fleur d'oranger, cela venait de la peau de Potter. Draco avait un bon nez. Un nez fait pour les potions, comme aimait lui rappeler Severus.

Le lendemain, la chance avait l'air de lui sourire de nouveau. Et de façon plutôt inattendue. Le professeur Slughorn était vraisemblablement un idiot. Mais un idiot qui allait lui porter chance. _Felix Felicis._ Il fixait la potion translucide depuis son entrée dans la salle de classe.

Potter et la Belette vinrent perturber la suite du cours.

\- … le soin du détail dans la préparation est la condition préalable à toute préparation, expliquait Slughorn quand les deux Griffondor interrompirent le cours. Ahhhh ! Harry, mon garçon je commençais à m'inquiéter. On est venu avec quelqu'un je vois.

\- Ron Weasley, Monsieur. Mais je suis nul en Potions et même un danger public alors le mieux c'est que je... tenta le Roux en esquivant un pas en arrière.

\- Fadesses ! On vous fera progresser, coupa l'enseignant. Les amis de Harry sont mes amis. Sortez vos livre.

\- Euh, pardon Monsieur, hésita Potter. Je n'ai pas encore de livres de Potions et Ron non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, prenez ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire, indiqua Slughorn en pointa le vieux meuble derrière eux.

Leur vieux professeur reprit bien vite son cours mais Malfoy suivit du regard les deux Rouge et Or se bousculer comme des imbéciles pour récupérer un manuel. A priori , Potter avait perdu face à la Belette.

\- ... ça c'est de l' _Amortancia_ , le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde, récita Granger, il a une odeur différente pour chacun selon ce qui l'attire...

\- L' _Armortancia_ ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour, enchaîna Slughorn. Ce serait impossible, mais elle provoque une puissante attirance, un obsession, et c'est pourquoi c'est sans doute la potion la plus dangereuse dans cette salle.

Une Griffondor que Malfoy ne connaissait pas, posa une question à Slughorn sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

\- Ahhh oui, ce que vous voyait là, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs est une étrange petite potion appelée _Felix Felicis_ , mais on la connait plus généralement sous le nom de 'Chance liquide'. Une petite gorgée et tout ce que vous entreprenait est couronné de succès. Aussi , c'est ce que je vais offrir à l'un de vous : un tout petit flacon de chance liquide à l'élève qui réussira dans l'heure qu'il nous reste à préparer convenablement un _Filtre de Mort Vivante_. Vous trouverez la recette à la page 10 de votre manuel. Bonne chance à tous et que la préparation commence !

Malfoy avait des prédispositions en Potions, mais pas encore l'instinc. Il savait que cette différence était déterminante pour réussir parfaitement une potion. Les manuels n'offraient jamais les indications exactes à la réalisation. Il tenta malgrè tout de s'en sortir sans l'aide précieuse que son parrain pouvait lui apporter lorsqu'il était son professeur.

Il restait confiant : Granger respectait trop les consignes à la lettre pour le battre.

A la fin du temps imparti, Sughorn fit le tour des chaudron pour vérifier l'aspect de leur mixture.

La voix enjouée du vieil enseignant le fit sursauta quand il entendit :

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, elle est parfaite ! Si parfaite qu'une seule goutte nous tuerait tous, en levant des yeux admiratif sur Potter.

Potter ? Comment cet incapable avait bien pu réussir. Il avait à peine pu écrocher un Effort Exceptionnel l'an passé. Il lui volait un précieux atout.

\- Voilà. Comme promis un flacon de _Felix Felicis_. Toutes mes félicitations, dit Slughorn en tendant la fiole à Potter. Faites en bon usage.

Les autres applaudirent le Balafré qui souriait avec un air de conspirateur. Si Draco ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait osé dire d'un air de Serpentard.

Le soir venu, Malfoy savait qu'il lui restait une chance d'obtenir un coup de pouce grâce au _Felix Felicis_. Il ne pouvait envisager de voler la fiole de Potter. Trop dangereux. Mais la réserve de Potions restait son meilleur choix. Et son parrain n'étant plus son professeur, il avait bien moins de scrupule à aller voler. Il avait aussi besoin de potions de _Sommeil sans rêves_. Son visage se marquait de jour en jour et il ne pouvait décemment pas en demander à l'infirmerie.

L'avantage d'avoir été nommé Préfet, c'est qu'il disposait dorénavant de sa propre chambre et de l'absence de surveillance de certains de ces 'camarades'. Il se savait surveiller. D'autres enfants de Mangemorts prêts à tout pour se faire une place au côté du Lord, au moindre de ces faux pas.

Draco prit la cape d'invisibilité de Potter et sortit discrétement de sa chambre. Il murmura un nouveau mot de passe au tableau de Salazard qui protégeait ces quartiers. Une précaution indispensable. Direction les cachots.

A l'abri des regards, il enfila la cape de Potter et traversa le château. Il enviait un peu Potter en cet instant. Cette liberté de pouvoir errer où bon lui semblait été un véritable cadeau. Enfin, pas complétement. La part angoissée de sa personne s'arrêtait au moindre bruit suspect. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelquechose le suivait.

Il s'apprétait à descendre une dernière volée dde marche quand il entendit un rire strident résonnait sur les dalles et faire échos dans tout le cachot. Peeves. Malfoy analysa sa position et savait ne pas avoir le temps d'accèder à une salle pour se mettre à l'abrit. Il se plaqua contre le mur du couloir en serrant la cape contre lui. Est-ce que celle-ci le dissimulait au yeux des fantômes ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il se maudit pour être parti en expédition tête baissée sans avoir pris en compte tous les paramêtres.

Peeves traversa alors le mur à l'extrémité droite du couloir. Une fumée oscillant entre le violet et le rose paraissait suivre son sillage. Malfoy se plaqua encore plus contre le mur en priant pour disparaître. Peeves passa devant lui avec un rire graveleux. Il sembla suspendre son chemin quelques mêtres plus loin et s'adressa à lui, toujours de dos :

\- Petit Pote Potter hihi. Encore entrain de jouer à cache-cache. Je serais toi , je resterais pas dans ce couloir. Il risque de t'arriver des bricoles.

Malfoy souffla. A priori, Peeves pouvait sentir sa présence mais pas le voir. Et il le prenait pour Potter avec sa cape. Parfait. C'était sa porte d'entrée. Il prit son courage à deux mains et reprit sa route. Il évita la vapeur étrange du mieux qu'il put mais plus il se rapprochait de la réserve plus elle devenait dense. Qu'est ce qu'avait bien pu faire l'esprit frappeur dans la réserve à Potions ?

Le couloir d'accès à la réserve était envahi de cette nuée, aucun moyen de l'éviter. Malfoy ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette. Il maintenait la cape en place grâce à ses deux mains. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être vu par un tableau au pire moment. Il devait prendre une décision. Se risquer à entrer en contact avec cette potion ou faire marche arrière. Draco ferma les yeux de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas après la victoire de Potter ce matin.

Il avait besoin de cette chance liquide, il ne pourrait pas réussir seul, il en avait bien conscience. Trop de choses étaient en jeu bon sang !

Il respira de l'air pur une dernière fois , retint sa respiration et fit un pas dans la fumée. Aucune brûlure, aucune douleur. Une bonne nouvelle, il n'allait pas perdre la vie au milieu du couloir. Rassuré par sa propre pensée. Il avança plus vite vers la Réserve. Le seuil de la porte laissait échapper un liquide de la même couleur que la fumée. Draco tourna la tête de chaque coté du couloir et ouvrit la porte de la Réserve.

Un chaudron renversé tronait en plein milieu de la pièce. Pas d'indications de ce qu'il contenait. Draco referma la porte derrière lui et le redressa du mieux qu'il put. La pièce était plus qu'exigue, à peine trois personnes pouvait tenir debout à l'interieur, mais sa petite taille était compensée par sa hauteur sous plafond et son echelle. Les murs était couvert d'étagères disposant de tous les trésors qu'un maitre de potions pouvait convoiter. Potions, ingrédients et matériels en tous genres.

Il repéra rapidement la potion violette foncée qui l'aiderait à dormir. Une fiole fine avec un bouchon de liège. Il la plaça précieusement dans sa poche de pantalon. Il chercha des yeux une étiquette portant pour nom _Felix Fecilis_ mais sans succès. Malfoy jura dans sa barbe. Slughorn ne la gardait pas ici évidemment. Il descendit de l'échelle en oubliant la promiscuité avec le chaudron, les bords irréguliers en cuivre entrèrent en contact avec sa cheville en déchirant son pantalon. La douleur se fit cuisante. Il serra les mains pâles sur l'echelle de toutes ces forces, le front reposant contre le barreau. Il essayait de combattre les vagues de douleur mais laissa échapper un gémissement. Il baissa son regard et vit du sang perlait de sa blessure, mais aussi que de la Potion était entrée en contact avec sa plaie ouverte. Mauvais, vraiment mauvais signe. Il devait partir et vite. Il prit un échantillon de la Potion avec lui et s'apprétait à sortir. Sa cheville le taraudait moins, il sentait une chaleur s'insinuer au niveau de sa blessure. Et ce n'était pas bon.

Il replaça la cape sur ses épaules et entama le chemin de retour les poings serrés. La sensation de chaleur sembla s'étendre à sa jambe. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Rogue sans éveiller ces soupçons. Il devait gérer seul, une fois de plus. Il essaya de rassembler mentalement toutes ses connaissances en cas de contact avec la peau avec une potion non-connue. Il arriva plus vite que prévu devant l'entrée de ses appartements:

 _\- Fidelitas,_ lâcha le Blond,

\- Draco, je dois vous.. entama le personnage du tableau.

\- Pas maintenant Salazard, s'impatienta Malfoy.

\- Comme il vous plaira, siffla le créateur de la maison Serpentard, un sourire sardonique au lèvres.

Le tableau pivota. Malfoy balança la cape d'invisibilité sur son lit et se précipita sans plus de cérémonie dans la salle de bain. Il retira son pantalon, sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements et se plongea sous le jet glacé de la douche. Il prit autant de gel douche que possible et frotta son corps comme un damné. Il posa un genoux au sol et insista vigoureusement sur sa blessure à la cheville. Une vague d'émotions le submerga , des larmes le prirent à la gorge et menacèrent de passer la barrière de ses yeux. Il les balaya d'un geste rageur avec son avant bras. La sensation de chaleur sembla se dissiper dans son corps , il ne savait pas si cela était dû à sa douche glacée ou si les effets de la potion diminuaient. Sa plaie ne saignait plus en tout cas. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha au maximum et enfila son pijama en soie. Il ressortit les deux fioles de son pantalon déchiré avant de quitter la pièce

Il fouilla quelques instant dans la bibliothèque du salon et retira plusieurs abécedaires de potions afin de l'aiguiller dans ses recherches. Le Blond s'installa sur son lit et prit le temps d'examiner la potion mi-rose mi-violette, il retira le bouchon et respira la fumée qui s'en échappait. Elle se sentait rien de particulier. Aucun indice pour l'aider. Pas de symptômes apparents.

Seul la chaleur se faisait sentir au niveau de sa hanche maintenant et semblait continuer son chemin. Aucun mal ne s'averait lui être fait au passage. Juste une sentiment d'enveloppement et de réchauffement. Il déboutonna son haut de pyjama et le retira. Il commençait à souffrir de la chaleur. Comme une fièvre.

Malfoy parcourut ses livres avec minutie mais la couleur de la mixture ne lui en apprit pas plus. Il n'osait pas ouvrir un petit ouvrage aux lettres dorées et à la relieure en cuir. Le seul ouvrage de magie noire qu'il avait emmené à Poudlard.

Ses nerfs commencaient doucement à lâcher. Il avait réussit à tout foirer une fois de plus. Et à s'empoisonner pour couronner le tout. Il balança d'un geste de colère l'ouvrage contre le mur en face de son lit. La chaise de son bureau , situait elle aussi juste en face de son lit, sembla bouger au même moment alors que le livre qui reposait à quelques mètres d'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas l'avoir touché. Comme si elle avait eu peur d'être touché. Comme Potter dans ce train hier.

Malfoy se permit un petit rire. Il avait des allucitations maintenant. Il replia ces genoux contre sa poitine et posa sa tête en appui. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira.

La chaleur venait d'appaitre dans sa pointrine. Cela en devenait presque agréable. Son corps s'engourdissait à mesure que la chaleur se propageait. Comme si son corps lui disait de lâcher prise. Malfoy en profita. Il fallait qu'il dorme, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Le Blond but une goulée de la fiole de _Sommeil sans Rêves_ et rangea les livres sur sa table de nuit. Il se rapella soudain de mettre à l'abri la cape d'invisibilité. Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils. Il était persuadé de l'avoir balancer sur son lit en rentrant. Malfoy se pencha du côté gauche puis du côté droit de son lit mais ne trouva rien sur le sol.

\- Pourtant j'étais persuadé de... commença t-il à haute de voix avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. POTTER !? Rugit-il en brandissant sa baguette face au vide.

Il y eu quelques secondes de battement, puis vit doucement Potter faire glissa la cape et apparaître juste à côté de son bureau, sur la défensive.

\- Pas de gestes brusques Malfoy, d'accord ? , tenta de le calmer le Balafré, les mains en guise de protection. Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient, en indiquant la cape d'invisibilité dans sa main.

Draco sentait les effets de son empoisonnement et de la potion de Sommeil combinés le rattraper. Il avait des difficultés à maintenir son bras fermement tendu vers Potter.

\- Tu … Tu m'as suivi c'est ça ? Comment as-tu pu rentrer ici ? , cracha le Serpentard en tremblant. La chaleur devint insupportable et irradiait partout dans son corps. Elle semblait combattre la potion de sommeil, tout en le rendant faible. Il ramena la baguette contre son corps avec beaucoup de difficultés.

\- Ecoute Malfoy, tu n'a pas l'air bien, articula le Brun, en se rapprochant du lit. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Ou chez Rogue au moins. Il pourrait t'aider, déclara t- il en posant finalement sa main sur son bras.

Draco n'appréciait pas du tout les marques de familiarité dont Potter semblait friand, et le poison avait l'air d'être du même avis que lui. La chaleur sembla se diriger en pique à l'endroit même ou Potter enserrait son bras.

\- Ne me touche pas, Potter... , riposta Malfoy en serrant les dents de douleur. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux inquiet du Balafré. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère, cet idiot. Du vert. Beaucoup de vert.

Une chose inattendue se produisit. La chaleur se dirigeait à un endroit où Draco n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se dirige. Son bassin. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même et tenta d'étouffer un gémissement bien moins douloureux.

\- Il faut... que tu partes Potter, souffla t-il au Gryffondor. Sa poitrine se souleva en rythme avec les vagues de plaisir qui prenait possession de lui. La situation était on ne peut plus gênante. Et il sentait les yeux de Potter fixés sur lui. Pitié... lâcha t-il.

Draco eu envie de pleurer quand il sentit le lit s'affaissait à ses côtés. Potter ne partirait plus maintenant. Le Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ne pouvait pas résister à ce genre d'appel de détresse. Il sentait la voix légèrement paniqué de Potter au dessus de lui :

\- Dis moi ce que je dois faire Malfoy...

Le Blond releva sa tête et ancra ces yeux dans ceux de son ennemi. Il le détestait vraiment d'être aussi chevaleresque. Potter sembla étonné de le voir aussi perdu, aussi peu maître de lui-même. Malfoy avait les joues rosies, les lèvres d'un rouge plutôt choquant par rapport à leur pâleur habituelle. Et les yeux de Malfoy avait cette teinte étrange. Grise comme son habitude, mais avec des paillettes de violet. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Comme s'il avait pris de la drogue. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Malfoy malgré tous ces efforts pour le contenir. Il donna au Serpentard l'impression de durer des heures. Le Blond referma amèrement les yeux. Potter sursauta. Il devait avoir compris. Il rougit furieusement. Malfoy tenta de reculer loin de Potter mais son corps refusait de l'écouter. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre appui. Sa force l'avait quitté. Ou tout du moins , s'était concentrer sur une seule putain de zone.

Potter reprit un peu de contenance et secoua la tête. Malfoy le regardait se débattre mentalement avec l'idée de voir son pire ennemi excitait à quelques centimètres de lui. Fuir ou aider, telle est la question. Si le plaisir ne le tiraillait pas autant il en aurait presque rit. Potter ne lui donna pas cette chance. Il sembla vouloir l'asseoir en plaçant ces bras dans son dos pour l'aider. Mais la position obligea le Brun à se place au dessus de Draco et la proximité de leurs deux corps lui fit perdre pied quelques secondes, et sa tête partie en arrière.

Il avait tellement besoin de se soulager, là, maintenant. Il avait envie de supplier. Tellement envie de supplier. Chaque nerf de son corps semblait quémander que Potter le touche. Là, en bas. Mais Malfoy se l'interdisait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux Potter était penchait au dessus de lui, une main sur son front.

\- Malfoy, putain tu es brûlant, apostropha le garçon.

La seule idée cohérente de Draco était que Potter avait son genoux entre ces deux jambes. Il haleta à cette pensée. Son propre corps se souleva en son milieu pour rentrer en contact avec celui de Potter. Malgré sa vision troublée, Malfoy vit clairement Potter se contracter à cette rencontre. Il priait pour que Potter comprenne que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au héros. Il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon sous lui. Il avait besoin de se toucher. De libérer quelque chose en lui. Comme si le poison cherchait un moyen de sortir de son corps.

\- Laisse moi Potter, intima le Blond dans un souffle.

\- Chut, murmura le Brun. Je... vais... t'aider...

Malfoy serra les dents.

\- N'y pense... Même pas.

Il tenta de se dégager sans succès. Il sentait Potter le regarder. Le cœur de Malfoy battait beacoup trop fort pour son propre bien.

\- Arrête … de me fixer, articula Draco.

\- Je suis... désolé... Je suis désolé, murmura Potter.

Potter déplaça ces mains sur son corps. Le poison sembla se réjouir à cette idée car la chaleur suivait scrupuleusement le chemin qu'empruntait Potter. Il le toucha. Là, en bas. Timidement. Un souffle chaud vint balayer le visage de Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas voir Potter. Pas comme ça.

\- Ne fais pas... ça Potter, gemit-il. Ahhhhhh, cria enfin Draco quand Harry caressa son membre au travers de son pantalon.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même Malfoy, ça ira mieux après... tu verras.

\- Arrête, je … je... . Le corps de Malfoy alla à la rencontre de la main de Potter.

\- Ferme les yeux Malfoy... imagine quelqu'un d'autre.

La voix de Potter était rauque et Malfoy gémit dans son oreille avec encore plus de conviction. Il sentait le plaisir cogner contre la main de Brun.

\- Arrête... Potter... La bouche de Malfoy était ouverte. Harry le vit essayer de parler mais la rupture était proche, le Blond pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux mouillés.

\- Chuuuuut, l'enjoignit Harry. Je te soulage juste c'est tout. C'est bientôt fini...

Potter sortit la verge de Malfoy de son pantalon. Le Vert et Argent enserra le poignet de Potter, pour l'empêcher de continuer mais il ne fit qu'amplifier la sensation. Il poussa un cri des plus indécent. Harry passa alors son pouce sur le gland de Draco, celui-ci perdit pied et vint dans la main du Brun. Les yeux de Harry se dilatèrent à cette sensation. Cette pulsation entre ces mains.

Draco reprit son souffle. Il n'osait pas regarder Potter au dessus de lui. Trop déstabilisé, trop à sa merci. Il n'eu pas le temps de cogiter plus que cela car il se sentit de nouveau devenir dur dans la main du Rouge et Or. Sa bouche forma un O muet et il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Merde... trembla t-il.

Potter se recula, la tête baissée. Malfoy ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du Brun. Il avait cependant récupérer assez de force pour mettre enfin de la distance entre lui et Potter. Il recula jusqu'à la tête du lit. Ces jambes contre lui en guise de protection pour cacher son intimité.

\- C'est quoi cette drogue... demande Potter, avec colère.

Ces yeux s'étaient rétrécis en deux petites fentes. Le Brun enleva son t-shirt. Sa peau luisait. Lui aussi avait chaud. La vue du corps du Griffondor remua Malfoy, l'excita.

Le Balafré s'approcha de lui et plaça ces mains bouillantes sur les genoux de Draco.

\- Ça ne se calme jamais... Regarde toi... putain. Il écarta sans gêne les jambes du Blond.

Il descendit ces mains le long des jambes du Blond jusqu'à passer en bas de son dos et le tira d'un coup sec. Malfoy poussa un cri de surprise et en étouffa un autre quand Potter le prit en bouche. Malfoy plaça ces mains sur l'avant de la tête du Griffondor dans le but de le repousser. Les sensations de la bouche humide de Potter sur son membre était obscène, contre-nature. Il sentait son sexe pulsait contre la langue du garçon au fur et à mesure des va et vient.

\- Arrête ça Potter, arrête... gémissait tel une litanie le Serpentard.

La main de Potter remonta sur son torse et effleura ces tétons, les pinçant durement. Draco se cabra violemment, s'enfonça encore plus dans la bouche du Brun. Harry recula surpris puis remonta le long du corps de Malfoy. Draco remarqua alors aussi les yeux de Potter. Du violet. Par petites touches. Potter aussi était empoisonné. Il le sentit alors. Potter, dur, contre sa propre cuisse. Et qui le fixait avec rage :

\- Ne va pas plus loin Potter, murmura le jeune Sang Pur avec hargne. Ou je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

\- Je ne pourrais pas arrêter... même si je le voulais, répondit Harry les yeux voilés.

Il attrapa la bouche de Draco et l'embrassa profondément, impudiquement. Malfoy se goûta au travers des lèvres de Potter et gémit contre leur baiser. Malfoy se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, il allait lâcher prise. Le frottement du corps de Potter contre le sien, sa langue dans sa bouche. S'en fut trop pour son propre corps. Il ferma les yeux, mis ses bras en travers de son visage dans une ultime tentative de se cacher de Potter et laissa le poison exécuter sa mission scandaleuse. Potter n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier. Il fit de la magie sans baguette et ils se retrouvèrent nus ensemble. Il le redressa alors sur le lit, l'obligeant à s'accrocher à son cou. Potter prit leurs deux membres et les frottaient ensemble. La sensation était divine. Le Survivant ne se contrôlait plus, même si aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, son corps parlait pour lui. Il tira les cheveux de Malfoy en arrière et l' obligea à le regarder :

\- Je veux voir ton visage quand tu jouis _Draco,_ sermonna le Brun.

Malfoy agrippa la bouche de Potter dans un dernier effort et jouit entre leur deux corps. La vision offerte de Draco le fit venir à son tour.

 _Le second chapitre s'achève ici. Pas évident à écrire d'ailleurs._

 _Des questions, des critiques, des commentaires, des interrogations ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review._


End file.
